Things Change
by Lilia Harding
Summary: What would happen if Aria and Ezra met in a different way? Would things be different? Bad summery the story is much better.Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's Note*** for those who have seen the Halloween episode of pretty little liars, you know that there was a brief moment where Aria bumped into Ezra. I decided to change some things around. Aria is 16 and doesn't have pink highlights. Also, Byron is Ezra's teacher. I hope you enjoy this story! **

**Ezra's POV: **

Professor Montgomery was driving me, as well as the rest of our class insane. His non-stop assignments were long and the tests were difficult. It was only October! I can only imagine how excruciatingly hard his final exam will be. I was just about to walk into his class to take another painful test on literature but I decided to stay in the halls to go over the material one last time with a friend. As I tried to absorb all the information in the few short moments I had, my book was suddenly slammed shut by some clumsy student obviously not looking where they were going. Great. I don't even know what page I was on!

"Oh sorry!"

I looked up into the eyes of a younger girl. Maybe she was a freshman, I didn't know. But what I did know was that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was speechless; the only thing I could do was raise my hands to let her know I wasn't mad. She gave me a little smile and bounded down the hallway out of sight. I quickly shook my head while walking into my classroom trying to remember that I had a girlfriend Jackie, who I loved, but I couldn't get this new girl out of my head. I tried to concentrate on my test but her face consumed my thoughts. I had to find out who she was. I had to.

" ,I am very disappointed. You are so much better than this" Professor Montgomery said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery I will try harder next time".

"I should hope so. You need to concentrate more and stop slaking off. Collage isn't just a 4 year party".

I waited until he finished his lecture before quickly exiting his office. He infuriated me to no end. He was undoubtedly the meanest, most cruel teacher at Hollis and just my luck; I had to be assigned to his class. Deep down I knew it wasn't his fault. I was thinking about that girl and I just didn't focus. But the rebellious side of me said that it was time for revenge.

"Jackie is such a bitch!" I complained to my roommate Hardy.

"Let me guess you two broke up again?" he said.

"Yeah,because everything always has to go her way. She never compromises on anything" I said angrily.

"Why were you two even together again?"

I sighed. "Because I love her man".

Hardy was silent as he walked into the other room, giving me space for now.

2 weeks had passed and things still remained the same. I still loved Jackie and she still wasn't talking to me. I was currently eating a burrito with my left hand and writing one of Hardy's papers with my right. I thought about charging Hardy money, instead of burritos if he wanted me to write his papers for him. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Hardy burst through the door.

"Ezra! You are not going to believe who I just ran into!"

"Who?"

"Professor Montgomery's daughter!"

"Okay? And why are you so excited about that?"

"Because your best friend has come up with a genius plan".

"And what might this plan be?"

"So for weeks you've been complaining about Professor Montgomery and Jackie…"

"Hardy are you drunk? What does this have to do with Professor Montgomery's daughter?"

"Would you just shut up and let me explain?" I nodded my head and let him continue.

"Professor Montgomery's daughter is the answer man!"

"The answer to what?" I exclaimed thinking that my roommate had gone completely insane.

"If you want to get Jackie back and get revenge on than you should ask out his daughter!"

"Are you crazy? How would that solve anything?"

"You know how Jackie is. She would get so jealous she would beg you to get back together with her!"

"Hardy, I think you've lost your mind. I don't even know who this girl is! And what makes you think Jackie would get jealous of a professor's daughter? Knowing Mr. Montgomery, he probably keeps his daughter locked in her room with just a couple of Shakespeare books and some floor length skirts and a turtle neck sweater".

"Ezra,the girl is hot. She's hotter than hot".

"Really? That's surprising".

"I know! I thought that teacher's kids weren't allowed to wear anything remotely sexy but this girl is something else".

My mind wandered to what she could possibly look like, but then remembered the crazy discussion I was having.

"Hardy, that's a well thought out plan and all but I can't do that to Jackie and I'm certainly not going to have hate my guts for the rest of the year for using his daughter".

"The Hollis fair is tomorrow. All the teachers and their families are going to be there. Can I at least point her out to you?"

"Hardy I don't care about his daughter. I care about my paper that I'm supposed to be writing, but instead I'm working on yours!" I quickly stood up and left our apartment, slamming the door loudly on the way out.

I felt bad about yelling at Hardy. As twisted as his mind may be, I shouldn't have yelled at him. After apologizing I finished his paper and agreed to go to the Hollis fair.

"Well I guess the fair is out" I said the next day.

"No you agreed to go and you're going" Hardy said while coughing.

"But you're sick and I'm not going by myself".

"Who knows? Maybe Jackie will be there".

"I don't feel like talking to her right now".

"Look Ezra you can sit here breaking a promise or you can go and avoid catching this damn cold!" he exclaimed while coughing again. I sighed and put on my jacket realizing I would rather be out than risk catching whatever he had. I stepped out into the cool October night and made my way to the center of campus where the fair was being held. When I got there, my mood worsened when I realized that Jackie wasn't even there. I was about to throw my hands up and leave when I caught sight of a very familiar and very beautiful girl in the corner of my eye. It was her! The astonishingly gorgeous girl, who caused me to fail my test and was consuming a great deal of my thoughts. I knew I had to talk to her. Which is what I did.

I saw she was putting out some brownies on a platter and being the gentleman that I am, I decided to offer her some help, giving me an excuse to finally talk to her.

"Need any help?"

She turned to look and me and smiled, making my heart flutter.

"No I'm okay but thanks".

I smiled wide as she deserted her work and turned to talk to me.

"Do you go to Hollis?"

"Yeah.I've always wanted to teach so that's why I'm here" I said while smiling even wider.

"I think I'd like to teach" she said while also smiling.

"What's your major?" I questioned.

"I'm leaning toward English".

"That's what I'd like to teach".

"And I write too. But so far it's mostly personal, just for me".

"I'm impressed"

"Why?"

"Well, I tried writing, I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, its pure passion".

"Maybe you'd let me read some of yours?" I asked.

"Yeah? You'd really want to?"

"Yeah,I'd like to know more about you" I said while still maintaining the same smile on my face.

"I'd like to know more about you too".

And somehow after many more minutes of talking and connecting with this girl who I barely knew, I ended up in the bathroom, making out with her. And I didn't feel the least bit guilty.

After many more minutes, she finally broke the kiss while breathlessly murmuring that we should probably return to the fair. Although it left me wondering, I agreed and took hold of her hand as we walked back to the fair. We continued our conversation and exchanged numbers, and for the first time since breaking up with Jackie, I felt happy. This girl-or Aria, was different. I had never experienced feelings like this for anyone this quickly before and I knew, I didn't want to let Aria run past me again.

The sun soon disappeared and I knew my time with Aria wasn't going to last for much longer. Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled her on the dance floor so I could hold her close and enjoy the perfection in this moment for as long as I could. Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum was playing-which was a very appropriate song and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We weren't really dancing, just swaying while looking into each other's eyes. As the song drew to a close I pressed my lips to hers and walked her to her car.

"You sure you have to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. But we'll see each other soon. I promise"

"I'm going to hold you to that" I said.

She kissed me one more time before getting into her car. She drove away leaving me speechless once again and most of all, breathless. For once I was glad that I listened to Hardy.

*****Review Please!*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But you can't use a computer at camp! I am going on a vacation soon and I hope I can update before then! But for now, enjoy this chapter!*****

**Aria:POV **

Ezra Fitz.

Why won't he call! I've been staring at my phone screen for what feels like an eternity. The confident part of my brain assures me that he is probably just busy, but the self conscious part of my brain says that he would want nothing to do with an immature senior in high school. I haven't known him long, but I've felt something with him that I've never felt before. We have a connection that I don't want to lose. Why won't he call? I needed to take my mind off of Ezra immediately or I would drive myself crazy. I decided to do some writing where for once things could go my way….

**Ezra:POV**

Is it too soon to call? Will she answer? What if she doesn't like me? I'm being ridiculous. I'm 20 years old and I'm acting like a self conscious teenage girl.

"Dude, just suck it up and call her" Hardy said.

I finally decided he was right. I dialed her number hopeful that every concern I had would disappear once I heard her beautiful voice again….

**Aria:POV**

I was interrupted from writing when my phone started to ring. I glanced at the caller I.D. and my heart skipped a beat. EZRA FITZ IS CALLING ME! I felt like I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe it!

"Hi Ezra" I giggled.

"How are you gorgeous?"

"Fantastic. How are you doing?"

"Great!...so, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out?"

"I'd love that" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

"So….how about tomorrow night,8:00 at the brew?"

"Absolutely"

"Great! See you tomorrow Aria"

"Bye Ezra"

_A few hours later_…

"What are you so giddy about?" my mother asked.

"Oh nothing…."

"Is this about a boy?"

"Maybe…."

"I haven't seen you this happy since before Alison went missing. Who is it?"

"Mom…..can we please not talk about Alison?"

"I'm sorry Aria….Now who is this boy?"

"Ugh fine! I said blushing. 'His name is Ezra and I met him at the party at Hollis".

"So this….Ezra. Does he go to Hollis?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"Well….yes. He's 20. But before you freak out and make accusations let me get to know him first".

"Alright Aria. But if he tries to take advantage of you call me immediately!"

"I will mom. Don't worry."

"…Aria. told me Alison promised her the same thing multiple times and now look. She's been missing for a year.

"I can't believe you are going out with a collage guy!" Hanna exclaimed.

"We've been over this a million times Hanna. I know it's incredible and all, but if I don't find something amazing to wear then I won't be dating him for much longer!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so jealous!..What does he look like?"

I knew I couldn't come right out and say 'looks like a greek god' or 'sexiest man on earth' so I played it down a little.

"Well, he's got these amazing blue eyes and curly dark hair. He's tall and has really good teeth and adorable lips!" I said giggling….."He has an amazing personality and we are compatible in so many ways"

"Sorry Aria. I kind of zoned out after I heard adorable lips. You're so lucky! If you two date then you better set me up with one of his friends".

"Hanna! I won't set you up with anyone unless you help me with my outfit!"

"Okay okay! But do something for me first?"

"What?"

"Login to your facebook".

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

I did as she said even though I was still extremely confused.

"Go pick 3 pairs of your favorite shoes that you'd like to wear".

"I went into my closet trying to decide between boots and heels when Hanna suddenly shouted.

"OH MY GOD ARIA!"

"What happened? "

"Ezra is so hot!"

"Ugh! Hanna! I said collapsing on the bed."You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry! But wow Aria! You should have mentioned that he looks like an Abercrombie model!"

"Sorry Han."

I was about to log out when I got an alert.

_Ezra Fitz accepted your friend request _

"Hanna! You sent him a friend request? Why?"

"Because, that hottie is going to become your boyfriend. And how do I know this? Because I picked out an outfit for you that's to die for".

I then got another Alert from Facebook telling me I had a private message. I quickly clicked on it only to find out it was from Ezra.

_Ezra Fitz: Can't wait to see you tonight ;) _

My heart picked up speed as I typed my reply.

_Aria Montgomery: Neither can I ;)_

_Ezra Fitz: See you then Miss Montgomery _

_Aria Montgomery: Can't wait _

I really couldn't.

**Ezra POV: **

"Ezra chill. I haven't seen you this nervous since Finals freshman year" Hardy said.

"Sorry man. I just really like this girl".

"I can see that" He said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe in hooking up with tons of girls every night. No offense"

"None taken. You've always been a one-woman type guy".

"True. And you are a one-woman every night type guy".

"Well the difference between us is I like to have fun".

"Whatever. One day when you get married you'll be eating your words".

"Ha! Me? Married? Doubt it."

"We'll just see about that" I said while walking out.

I sat at the table bouncing my leg nervously. Where was she? She wouldn't stand me up right?

"Hi Ezra"

Hopeful that it was Aria, I turned my head to have my hopes crushed to see it was one of Jackie's annoying friends.

"What do you want Simone?"

"Just because you and Jackie broke up doesn't mean you have to be rude. Besides, Jackie told me she was thinking about taking you back".

Normally that would have excited me, but now I found someone even more special than Jackie.

"Well you can tell Jackie I don't care. Now will you leave me alone? I'm on a date."

"By yourself?"

"She isn't here yet Simone. Leave me alone".

"Whatever Ezra. Have a nice 'date'".

I watched Simone leave and a few moments later I witnessed the world's most beautiful girl enter the restaurant smiling at me.

"Hi Ezra" she said as I kissed her softly on the cheek.

Our food that we ordered remained untouched as we engrossed in conversation. She was adorable. She was smart. She was beautiful and I was the lucky son of a bitch who she had feelings for.

"We haven't known each other long, but after we parted ways at the party, I've been missing you" I said while grabbing her hand.

"I missed you too" she said smiling.

This felt right. With Jackie, everything felt forced and unnatural. With Aria, everything is perfect.

"So what's your family like?"

**Aria:POV**

I honestly didn't want to answer his question. I wanted to kiss him and kiss him bad. He was so amazing. The moment we started talking all my nerves disappeared. This,-is real.

"Well I have a younger brother Mike".

"I have a younger brother too. His name is Wesley".

I smiled at the new information which was another thing we had in common.

"My dad is a collage professor, He teaches at Hollis".

"What's his name?" Ezra asked.

Just as I was about to tell him, I glanced at the door surprised at the sight of my father walking in. And he wasn't alone.

He was with one of his students-Meredith. I knew her well from the many times I saw her in my dad's office and the many times he mentioned to me what a great student she was.

"This is ironic" I said to Ezra.

"I'm a little confused by what you mean".

"My dad just walked in".

Ezra quickly turned around and then suddenly retracted his hand from my own as if it was poisonous.

"Ezra? What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned back around but put his head down-failing to look at me in the eyes.

My dad suddenly made eye contact with me and started to walk over.

'How embarrassing!' I thought. My father was going to meet Ezra on _OUR_ first date!

As he approached closer and closer to the table I saw Ezra stiffen and he finally looked up at me with a mixture of anger, shock and fright displayed in his eyes.

"How cute" I thought. "He's nervous to meet my dad".

*****Another Author's Note: The next chapter focuses on….. **

**Now that Ezra knows that Aria is Byron's daughter, will he want to continue their relationship? And how will Aria deal with the fact that the guy she has strong feelings for, despises her father? *****


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello Readers! Next week I will be going on a trip and will not be able to update for a few weeks. I will try to update before I leave but it's highly unlikely. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made this one especially long for you all! And as always, reviews are always welcome!*****

**Ezra:POV**

The closer Byron Montgomery got to our table, the more infuriated I got. I should have known! Aria's last name was Montgomery. I didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to make the connection. I couldn't even look her in the eyes. This couldn't go on. I could not date Byron Montgomery's daughter! That would be going against every belief in my being. But I didn't understand why every fiber in my being, told me that was wrong.

"Well Aria what a surprise to see you here" Byron said.

"Hi Dad" she said quietly.

"And Ezra, what a surprise to see you here as well".

I remained quiet but looked at the confusion playing across Aria's face.

"How do you know Ezra?" Aria asked.

"Didn't he tell you? He's one of my students".

"No he actually didn't mention that…"

"You didn't mention that you knew Ezra either" Byron said.

"Well, I actually don't know him very well….we are sort of on a date…."

This is what I was afraid of. I looked up at Byron for the first time to see a look of absolute outrage on his features. But before he could say anything the woman he walked in with came over to the table.

"Byron, I really don't have much time tonight. I could drop by your office tomorrow if you'd like".

"No, I'm sorry Meredith. I was just talking to my daughter I'll be with you in a moment".

Meredith. I knew she looked familiar. She was in my creative writing class freshman year. She must be one of Byron's students…Though something was not right. Byron really let all of his students call him by his first name? Suddenly I was upset. Not for myself but for Aria. There was more to Byron and Meredith's relationship than just a teacher and a student. I had an overwhelming urge to comfort her. But then I realized I was over thinking and I didn't want to comfort this girl. She was Byron Montgomery's daughter.

**Aria POV:**

Sensing Ezra's utter discomfort in this situation, I decided the right thing to do was continue our conversation once I got home.

"Dad can we please talk later?"

He simply nodded and walked out of the restaurant with Meredith. But not before sending 'if looks could kill' glance Ezra's way.

"Ezra I'm so sorry" I said.

He didn't respond but continued to stare at me before starting to shake with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

Still smiling he shook his head back and forth in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me you were his daughter?" Ezra said suddenly becoming angry.

"You didn't ask! I'm sorry if when we met I didn't introduce myself as Byron Montgomery's daughter".

"I can't believe this…"

"Believe what Ezra? What does it matter if I'm related to him or not?"

"Because it matters Aria! You wouldn't understand….I'm going to go. You're a wonderful girl and this doesn't have anything to do with you…."

The look that crossed Aria's face was almost painful to look at.

"I can't believe your using the 'it's not me it's you' line! But maybe you're right. Maybe it is you! I said I didn't know you but now I do!" She said with tears filling her eyes. "You are a child Ezra! You are afraid of my dad when he should have nothing to do with us! This obviously was a mistake! I wish I had never met you Ezra Fitz!" and just like that, she left.

**Ezra POV:**

I sat at the table stunned. I was an idiot. Aria was the most special person I had ever met and as usual, I screwed everything up. She was right. I was a child or at least I acted like one tonight. I shouldn't care who her father was. But was I prepared to get into a relationship with someone whose father not only hated me, but could potentially destroy my chances of graduating? I wanted to say no badly. But I knew myself well enough that there was no other choice but yes.

And that's how I found myself in front of Byron Montgomery's house.

**Aria POV**

I spent the next hour in my room crying. Right now, I wish my dad was here to comfort me, but unfortunately he had not returned home yet. As angry as I was at Ezra, I never should have talked to him the way I did. My parents taught me to fight for what I believe in. I believed that I and Ezra had something special and I was prepared to fight for it…that is if he ever let me come near him again. I was prepared to fight for us. But I was not prepared for the surprise that came knocking at my door.

**Ezra POV:**

After many minutes of deciding between going in or not, I decided to swallow my fears and go and win Aria back.

Before I could even knock on the door it flew open revealing a very shocked Aria.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly

"I needed to talk to you" I said urgently.

She closed the door and sat on the front steps of the porch.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake my mom or brother".

"Is your dad not home yet?" I questioned.

"No…he's not" she said with a worried expression.

"Ezra I know you didn't come here to talk about my dad…can you just say what you need to say already?"

"I don't blame you for being angry. I was a coward, I should have fought for you" I said.

"Yeah why didn't you?"

"I was looking for an excuse. Truthfully, I've never felt this way about anyone before so I used your dad as an excuse for a way out. I was wrong. Forgive me?"

"No"

"Forgive me" I whispered.

Suddenly she attacked my lips with hers and I knew then that I never wanted to let her go.

After many more minutes of kissing, she finally pulled back and rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know what it's like Ezra" she said while kissing my arm.

"What do you mean?" I said while kissing her on the lips once more.

"I know what it's like to hate a teacher".

"I never said I hated your dad…."

"Ezra please when he walked into the restaurant you acted as if you'd been tazered".

"Well your father isn't exactly the easiest teacher I've ever had…." I said

"Ezra stop trying to sugar coat everything. I love my dad but sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass".

I chuckled and simply nodded in agreement before attaching my lips to hers once more….Only moments later we were torn apart by a flash of very bright headlights pulling into her driveway.

**Aria POV:**

I didn't want to pull myself away from him. But I knew for the sake of our relationship, he needed to avoid any confrontation with my dad.

"Ezra, my dad's home. You probably should leave".

"You're probably right…"

"Go I'll call you later".

"Okay. Goodnight Aria" he said kissing me softly. As I watched him leave, it took all of my power not to run after him.

"Was that Ezra?" My dad asked.

"Yes that was him"

"I take it you two had a nice time?"

"Yeah we did"

"Listen I don't trust him. He is older than you and is probably just using you"

"You don't know Ezra dad!"

"Yes I do I'm his teacher! I see him almost every day!"

"No you don't. You only know how him academically"

"I know how collage boys are. They take advantage of girls".

"Oh really dad? You act like you are a saint and that no one else in this family has eyes! I've known it all along dad and you are not as good as actor as you think".

"How dare you talk to me this way you are grounded Aria!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I? How dare you destroy this family by cheating on mom! How could you dad!"

For once my dad was speechless.

"How could you do this to her?" I whispered.

"Listen what you saw was the end of something not the beginning. She's transferring out of my class. I won't see her again".

"And that's supposed to make it okay?

"No, but I'm hoping that it's enough for you to realize you don't need to tell your mom about this".

"Seriously?...Dad your asking me to lie for you?" I asked with tears filling my eyes.

"I made a mistake. But it doesn't have to be any bigger than it is right now".

"Yeah well would you still think it was a mistake if I hadn't seen you with her today?"

"Yes. All I'm thinking about right now is your mom and this family"

"Yeah it's too late for that"

"Aria, you have every right to be mad at me. I was hoping this could be less about that and more about protecting your mom".

"I don't think I could ever forgive you for this" I said while crying

"I'm so sorry…." He said while trying to grab my hand.

I quickly pulled it away and I knew I had to get as far away from him as I could. I needed to be with the one person who made me happy and that was Ezra.

**Ezra POV:**

I was happy. I had never been this happy with anyone before. Jackie was in my past and that's where she belongs. Aria was now and is my future. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

I opened the door to see Aria's tear stained face.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea.." Imagine what Byron would do once he found out! I thought.

The disappointment on her face was clear. "I'm sorry this was a mistake I shouldn't have come here I just didn't know where else to go" she said with tears in her eyes.

My heart was breaking for her and before I knew what was happening, she was walking away.

"No wait. Are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?" I asked.

"That's the last place I want to be".

"Why what happened? I asked although I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Can we just…be here for a minute?" she pleaded.

Screw it. At this point I didn't care about anyone or anything else besides this beautiful girl who needed me.

I took her into my arms wrapping my arms around her, rubbing them up and down while kissing her head she cried silently into my chest.

And that's how we stayed for the rest of the night…..Me and my girlfriend.


End file.
